BFDIA Randomized/Episode 23
Eggy: I wonder who will win! Book: The odds are pretty random, i'd say we each have a 33.333333333333% chance of winning. Firey: No, no, you guys have a 50/50, I have a 0. Eggy: Firey, stop being so doubtful! Who knows, you might win! Book: You're brighter than you were last season. I.. I think.. *intro* Announcer: Welcome, Book, Eggy, and Firey, to the last ever cake at stake. Our final cake at stake are all of the cakes combined. *shows "RCs" on a big platform* Announcer: Before we display the votes, let's see who the eliminated contestants want to win. Firey: Will there votes count? Announcer: No. Firey: Phew. ??: I think it's about time I reveal my true identity. Pen: Who said that? *black hole grows limbs* BH: I did. Everyone: *screams* Ruby: You could talk this, HOLE, time? Marker: That was a good one. BH: Yes, I could. But I didn't really want to, but anyways, it's safe to come close to me, I can't suck anything while I'm like this. Announcer: Let's test that. *throws rock at BH, doesn't get sucked in* Announcer: Cool, anyways, Black Hole, who do you want to win? BH: I'm fine with either. Announcer: Whatever, Lightning? Lightning: Eggy. Fries: I vote for Eggy as well. Donut: I also vote for Eggy. Naily: I vote for Firey, because he's the coolest out of all those losers. Remote: Firey, I guess. Pencil: Well, our alliance votes for Book! Ruby, Match, and Ice Cube: Yeah! Firey: Why not me? I'm in your alliance! Match: Like I said, you wouldn't have been if Pencil wasn't so kind. Firey: Well, if I win, you're not coming on Dream Island. Match: As if you'll win. Balloony: I vote for Eggy. Basketball: Eggy. Pen and Marker: Eggy! Yellow Face: I vote for EGGY! Cake: Eggy! Saw: Eggy, of course! Grassy: I vote for Firey, he's funny. Bell: Eggy. Announcer: Eggy wins by 10/3/4 Eggy: Yay! Announcer: But that doesn't mean you win Dream Island Eggy: Then who does? Announcer: Let's see, we got 3 votes, which is disappointing. Fries: Definitely. Announcer: I'm sorry, but Book, you got no votes, but you played a great game. Book: Awww... Thanks, I guess. T H I s w i l l b e t h e l o n g e s t s u s p e n s e i n t h e history of BFDIAR ok Announcer: Eggy, i'm sorry, but you only got one vote. Firey: Wait- so.. Announcer: Firey wins Dream Island, Again. Get it? Firey: Yes!! *gets the cake splattered on him* Announcer: So Firey, choose who you want to come on Dream Island. Firey: You know what, everyone can come in! Except Match. *everyone goes in but match* Match: No, no!!! OMG, Firey is like, so mean... *starts to cry* Firey: Woah, calm down! I'm just joking, you can come in. Match: Really?! Firey: Yes. Match: OMG, yes! I'm like really sorry about being a jerk. Firey: It's okay. Announcer: Also, you get to choose who can come in dream island from BFDI. Firey: What? Announcer: Any contestant from BFDI you want in dream island, can come in dream island. Firey: Okay, everyone can come in aswell! *announcer dumps tlc in dream island* Pin: Huh? Where are we? Match: In Dream Island. Pin: *gasp* Yay! Firey: *shuts door* Now I just have to get some nails.. *bang on door* Firey: *slightly opens door* Hello? Leafy: Firey? Firey: Umm, who are you? Leafy: Leafy, it's, uh, me.. Firey: I don't know who you are.. Leafy: I was a participant in BFDI, remember? Firey: Nope, sorry. *shuts door* *silence* Leafy: It'll come back, I hope. *firey locks door* Firey: I can't wait to see Dream Island! For real this time... *another knock on the door* Firey: Yes? Announcer: Do you mind if the RC's come on Dream Island? Firey: Yeah, sure, whatever. Announcer: Okay, you guys can come in.. Other RC's: Yeah! Leafy: Remember now? Firey: Fine, if you want to come in, just come! Leafy: Thanks! *leafy comes in* Firey: Enjoy. *nails door* *after a while* Firey: Now, it's time to see the REAL, Dream Island! *fade out* CREDITS Diamondcup - everything (There might be a fanfic called In Dream Island, so watch out) Category:BFDIA Randomized